With the popularization of mobile terminals such as smartphones, almost everyone has a mobile phone, and mobile phones have become an indispensable part of people's lives and work. Answering the phone is one of the most basic functions of a mobile phone, however, in many situations (for example, during a meeting), the user is not convenient to answer the phone. Existing do-not-disturb (DND) mode of an incoming call is implemented by setting a DND period in a system setting of the mobile phone, however, this method is inflexible and is poor in user experience.